


You want me to what?

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alpha Hotch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bottom Spencer Reid, Couch Sex, Double Penetration, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Omega Spencer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Smut, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: I saw the idea for a “Kinktober” and I thought what a better way to celebrate my favorite month/holiday than writing smut about my favorite profilers!!!! Almost all of this is going to be Hotch/Reid because I don’t think there is enough of that out there and I just really love both of them. They are tied for my favorite. There will be some other characters in here but you’ll just have to wait and see who joins in! But they will all be there at some point in a non-sexual way I’m sure because I know myself and my writing well enough to know that these will not all be random, they will be following some sort of plot and or time line (for the most part!!!! I’ll be sure to say if a prompt is out of story line). Possibly even have some fluff and angst in there too but I don’t know for sure yet! For the sake of all of this that Jack is either with his mom or just kind of…taken care of? I’m also going to try very hard not to spoil anything or have spoilers for any big events. So that being said, take wherever Jack is with a wedge of lime and shot of your favorite tequila. (see the elaborate and over the top play on words and metaphors I made there? Grain of salt? Ah…hahaha…you’ll grow to love me.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally inspired by another podfic actually that I heard by Wren from Tumblr, and I’ll put a link to that post, in (http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/67348232728/youwantwhat ) here and make sure you listen to it, and his other work if you like supernatural at all, especially any wincest. Try to keep in mind everything that they do in these fic’s outside of sexy stuff is a combination of head cannons and real. Anyway, back to C.M. Let’s get started!

They sat together in semi-comfortable silence while they went about their respective pass times. Aaron Hotchner sat watching a rerun of a hockey game that he had missed last week, the score was in his favor, but he knew that the game would take a sad turn and his team would not be winning. He still needed to get back at Dave for spoiling the results. He was leaning back into the couch and had his leg bent over the other with his glass leaving a ring of wetness on his right knee. He didn’t mind though; it was almost time to change for bed anyway. He was staying over more and more. He looked up and saw his precious doctor. Though let it be known that all hell would break loose should he hear you use that adjective to describe him.

  
Spencer Reid looked up and around before settling on the man on his couch. Years of being gawked at made it hard to be looked at for long without sensing the eyes upon him. He scrunched up his upper lip to give a half goofy, half effort smile. He closed the book he was reading; rereading actually. This time in German, a language he was in the midst of learning, it was the only reason he had taken so long to read it. He had started studying the language less than twenty-four hours ago. This was his favorite way of learning about a language, to read it. But any chance to read was okay with him. He stood up from his chair and stretched, his pants already plaid and calling for bed, hung low on his hips and his plain white shirt that could very possibly have been Aaron’s rose up to show actually quite a bit of skin on his stomach. He had been working out more recently thanks to some unneeded comments from Morgan and Hotch could tell that it was paying off by the slight V shape that was starting to take shape. Walking over to Hotch he sat next to him and looked at the screen he was watching and let his eyes wonder over it for a while before his mouth opened and Aaron got ready for what was about to come out.

“There are over seventy different plays each team could make that would result in the same score at the end, not including the different plays that could be made in reaction to another teams play, the match ups are never ending. It’s quite fascinating to know that a sport is so closely related to chess in that regard.” He said finally looking over at his love smiling big and proud. He loved his random facts, despite the responses he usually got. He loved being able to relate to Hotch to those facts even more.

  
“Aren’t you a smart boy tonight. Tell me, how many different plays are there that would end up with me kissing you?” Aaron smiled and set his glass down on a table beside him and moved to put his leg down and lean in to kiss his boyfriend.

After a sadly too short kiss he went to pull him into his lap like he preferred to do for these make out sessions, but much like moving a sleeping cat Spencer did not go easily. He was late to realize what was happening and after a while just let Hotch pull him into his lap, but with the little effort he put into it he ended up more draped over his lap then sitting in it.

“You know I’ve never seen my apartment from this angle and yet here I am.” Spencer quipped as he smirked getting ready to move, being done with his chest across Hotch’s thigh’s.

  
“You know I’ve never played the drums and yet here we are…” He said and started tapping and mindlessly patting on Spencer’s thigh’s. What started out as him laughing because of the possibly ticklish spots he had on his upper legs quickly turned quiet as he struggled to get up when Hotch started moving his hands up too pat and tap on Spencer’s behind. Aaron noticed the change and moved to pull him up and finally into his lap properly.

“Everything okay?” He asked hoping he hadn’t hurt him somehow.

  
“Yeah. I’m fine, just wanted to get up before I got a head rush.”

  
“Spencer you know I am also a profiler, and your boss /and/ boyfriend on top of that. I can tell when you are lying. Easily too.” He joked a bit and lifted Spencer’s head which he had been trying to duck to get out of sight from Hotch.

  
“What’s going on?” Spencer squirmed a bit and hoped that he could just distract him.

“You’re the profiler tell me.” He said and moved to start kissing at his neck, moving Aaron’s shirt collar out of the way to kiss and leave light love bites across his lower neck and then up to the spot right under his jaw where it connected to his neck. Drove Aaron crazy and Reid knew that. He started unbuttoning the rest of the shirt he was still wearing while he let his hips start moving on their own.

Hotch sucked in a deep breath. This man was going to be the death of him, but if he wanted to play profile then they could play this. Hotch did his best to keep his blood throughout his body instead of rushing south as Spencer started to move his hips. He put his hands on either one and stilled them pulling Reid back from kissing his chest now that it was exposed thanks to his progress on the buttons.

  
“I think that you enjoyed my little instrumental on your leg’s because I got close to the ticklish spot that you want to pretend I don’t know about on your upper thigh’s, but then,” He had to stop to pull Spencer close and kiss him as his hands slid from his hips down to his legs and then around to his ass as he ran his hands over the ridiculously round and perfect cheeks of his doctor’s butt, he gripped each cheek suddenly and continued.

“You realized that I had gotten close to smacking this…” He said massaging as he spoke. Spencer was frozen, pretty much at the mercy of his boyfriend. “Something that you thought I wouldn’t catch onto. That you don’t want me playfully smacking your ass because you want me to bend you over and do it properly, leaving marks.” He said finally and let go of his handful of skin and let one hand just rest there while another pulled back and was back in a moment sending a smack through the air. The noise was quickly joined by a moan from the younger one as he let his head fall to rest on Hotch’s shoulder.

He bit his lip and just rocked his hips as he finally pulled his head back and looked him in the eyes and nodded. That was enough to make Aaron growl and grab the back of his boyfriend’s neck pulling him into a deep much rougher kiss than earlier. They weren’t always the touchiest of couples during the day but once they were going at it, it was all hands. One in Hotch’s hair, another steadying the doctor against the back of the couch, Aaron’s on his ass and neck to keep him in place as they kissed until they could both calm down enough to pull away again.

  
He made Spencer get up and in one tug, had his pants and boxer briefs off and he moved them so they stood in front of the back of the couch and Aaron bent him over and admired the sight. They had only been dating a little while, but in that while he never got tired of seeing his seemingly perfect body. He ran a hand down his back, able to feel each vertebrae, proof that no matter what training Morgan had him do he would always be his naturally far too skinny self. When he finally reached his ass he rubbed it a moment before, without warning, brought his hand down somewhat harshly and admired the way his skin glowed red with an imprint. Spencer groaned and wiggled his ass unknowingly, wanting more. Aaron happily obliged and got to work smacking his ass at different pace’s, and varying strengths.

When Spencer sounded a wreck and was sure to look pornographic he took pity on him and rubbed softly as he managed to undo his pants finally and free himself from pants that should never be that tight on him ever. He groaned and placed his cock right in the crack of Spencer’s ass. It broke up the sea of red and judging by the elongated sigh of relief, it brought a much better kind of heat to Spencer’s skin. He was much closer than he had noticed because he was so busy watching his ass turn colors. He knew Spencer was close and in a few strokes he would be there as well. He decided to go instead with rubbing between his ass cheeks and having them get him off. The feeling was definitely stimulating for both of them, seeing as sensitive Spencer’s ass was now. He groaned and held onto his hips as he moved his own to continue rubbing and getting closer to the edge.

  
“Fuck Spencer, look so good like this you know? Your ass will be sore for days; I’ll be surprised if you can even sit still tomorrow.” He groaned as he got close. He pulled back and slid his hand down to pump Spencer who almost fell, only staying up because of the couch. He was so close he couldn’t barely talk, only whimpers, and moans were coming out of his mouth. He was so close and Hotch knew. So while he pumped him he spanked him a few more times, rather softly, and right as he was about to bust he made one last final smack hard across his left cheek and Spencer practically yelled as he came over Hotch’s hand and getting on the floor. Hotch let go and moved to pump himself, seeing that was what he needed, and after a few quick moments he was coming across Spencer’s very red and most likely throbbing behind. The white was such a contrast that the sight alone could have made him cum if he had not just done so.

  
When Hotch caught his breath he moved to pull his brief’s up and kick off his pants all the way and he went over to help Spencer stand up.

  
“You okay? How are your legs? If you have some lotion I can take some of the sting out and it will help later on, and- “Spencer cut him off.

  
“Aaron…that was amazing…I’m fine. There is some lotion in the bedroom where I would very much like to go lay down, on my stomach and fall asleep thinking of how amazing that was. Sound good?” He asked turning around and putting his hands on either side of Hotch’s face. They both smiled and Aaron pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around his upper waist.

  
“That sounds great.” He said and helped Spencer back to the bedroom and they laid him down and rubbed lotion into his sore ass. They ended up talking about nothing really until the endorphin's left and they both quickly started to drift. Aaron pulled Spencer close and kept him on his stomach while still in his arms. This was how they always fell asleep. If they woke up on opposite sides of the bed not touching at all even by a hair that was another matter. But as far as falling asleep goes, together was always better especially after something as big as what happened tonight did. Spencer went to sleep blissed out and calm. Aaron smiled to himself knowing that this would be the start of something fun. He fell asleep peaceful and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that ended up being way longer than I thought it would be, and honestly that doesn’t surprise me at all. I have a feeling a lot more are going to end up like that then I realize. Some will be shorter I’m sure, but I wanted to set up a road for the majority of the rest of the prompts. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and I can’t wait to keep this going. I’m going to publish these in groups because I have no energy or motivation, or time to actually write these one a day and publish, so I will most likely write these in chunks of hours and publish like five and then not again for seven days and then come back with like four. I don’t know. But it will be finished by the 31st. I know that. If these are like then I might be tempted to write more, well, publish more anyway. Just let me know, and feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @iwantyourbloodonmylips send me messages, reviews, prompt’s there or just follow me because I reblog so much shit that it’s crazy and I am in like such a giant random assortment of fandoms I probably have at least one of yours!


End file.
